


Field of Innocence

by DoIEverForgetThePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brothers, F/M, Gen, Little Brother Sammy, Pre-Series, Pre-Stanford, Samulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIEverForgetThePie/pseuds/DoIEverForgetThePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is only three years old when he finds out he's going to be a big brother. He didn't know then that being a big brother would be the most important thing he'd ever be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm kind of testing out the waters with this fic. It's... different...? from what I usually write? Like, no one dies that isn't supposed to die (or rather, no one dies that doesn't die in the series). It's gonna be kind of fluffy? If I get response I'll write this story up until the time of the pilot episode. 
> 
> This chapter is short because I just want to see if it's worth a continuation. I've always been really curious about pre-series Dean. We get a lot of insight on Sam, but I feel like some (most) of Dean's past is kind of hazy to us. 
> 
> Like, more about his time in the boys home? What about his relationship with Cassie? or his bendy night with Lisa? And just every day events that were Dean Winchester's life.

Dean Winchester’s tiny hands clutched the little black and white sonogram picture. His brow furrowed as he looked intently as the image. “That’s a jelly bean, not a brother.”

Mary laughed at her baby boy and reached out to take the sonogram. “Well, that jelly bean you’re looking at is going to be named Sam,” Dean looked up at his mother, then turned to his father.

“Daddy?” He said softly.

“Yes?” John answered, raising an eyebrow and giving the toddler a smile.

“The jelly bean is inside mommy?” Dean pushed himself off the chair with a bit of struggle, and made his way to Mary.

John let out a chuckle. “The jelly bean is inside mommy,” he confirmed as he watched his child’s green eyes, become wide with wonder, as they stared at the growing bump that was Mary’s womb.

He held his hands out and Mary pulled him onto her lap. “Are you excited, baby?”

Dean’s face scrunched into a thoughtful expression, “I think… As long as you don’t forget to remember me.”

Mary smiled sadly. “Oh, Dean, don’t be silly. You’re my little angel!” She pressed a kiss into his ruffled blond hair and rubbed his back.

Dean’s smile widened, he loved his mother. She was probably his favorite person in the whole world.

“Dean,” John said from across the table. Dean pulled his head off Mary’s chest and waited for the rest. “You know being a big brother is a lot of responsibility. You have to protect him and he will look up to you…. And you know what?”

“What?” Dean giggled.

“You’ll be the greatest big brother Sam could ever ask for.”

Maybe that was the exact moment when Dean decided he would love his little brother unconditionally. His little three-year-old heart filled with a sense of importance and pride. He couldn’t wait to meet his jelly bean.


End file.
